


Love frees

by Callistoknjoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Kagetsukki endgame, M/M, Unrequited Love, other characters don’t play much role tbh, the whole au is based on oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon
Summary: “One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life. That word is love.”But oikawa proves it wrong.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Love frees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m finally back. I’ve wrote this for a good few months now but never had the courage to post it and it’s angst week, i saw the opportunity and took it. I never wrote angst because i don’t like pain but here i am. 
> 
> Heavily inspired by [this.](https://open.spotify.com/track/0wS1jLwkJkGyMvzyJW5XMy?si=Vsav5iCzQQiCxGkD7o0DuQ)
> 
> Enjoy!

**_“One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life. That word is love.”_ **

But oikawa proves it wrong. Love didn’t free him from anything. The only thing he got from love is more weight and pain. He hates it.

Oikawa hates the feeling of wanting to hold kageyama’s hand, to embrace him in a hug, to kiss him silly and to shower him with everything he has to offer. He hates it that he couldn’t spend the last year of his school life without having kageyama near him. He hates it that he loves kageyama tobio.

He hates it more when he knows that kageyama tobio has someone that he loves and yet, oikawa couldn’t stop loving him.

It all started when kageyama introduced himself back in middle school. Oikawa only thought that kageyama seemed promising, granted that their coach said that kageyama is a genius since back then.

Oikawa always saw kageyama as a talented junior that he won’t meet anywhere until the day he dies. He never thought he would have kageyama to be a prominent character in his life. But it changed when the coach threatened him, telling him he would switch oikawa out of the court and let kageyama play instead. A junior strolled in and made his position as a regular in danger. Oikawa hated him for it.

Until that one evening, the said junior came to him with hopeful eyes and asked him to teach him how to serve. Though kageyama really did flip him off because he asked at the wrong time, oikawa saw the determination in his eyes.

Oikawa melted.

**_’love frees us from the weight of life’_ **

It did lift the weights in his life. 

Seeing kageyama stuffing himself with bread or/and onigiri(s) after an evening practice made his heart giddy. Seeing kageyama staring at a wall with a lifeless look on his face while holding his exam papers with red ink decorating it made him smile. Seeing kageyama focused on a game while sitting on the sidelines was one of the most adorable things. Seeing kageyama being kageyama made him feel at home.

Kageyama frees him from the life that was weighing down on him.

Kageyama made him forget that the voice in his head kept on telling him that he is going to hurt himself while playing volleyball. Oikawa got to give it his best because of it. 

Kageyama taught him to play to your heart’s content and not give a shit. Oikawa could finally enjoy playing volleyball without having to care about anybody else.

To oikawa, kageyama is a butterfly that flutters so freely and beautifully that he couldn’t stop looking.

**_’Love frees us from the pain in life.’_ **

It did free oikawa from the pain all throughout middle school.

Oikawa never did have a strong physique growing up. Monthly check-ups are a must. Excessive practice sends him into a day or two in bed. His parents were barely home, it gets lonely during those times. 

So he was beyond shocked to see starry-eyed kageyama standing in front of his door with medicine in hand and a blush on his face. The cold autumn air suddenly felt somehow bearable 

“Why are you here, tobio?” Oikawa asked from the door, blocking kageyama’s path.

“Iwaizumi senpai said i should give them to you. He said he couldn’t make it.” He replied bashfully. 

Oikawa melted. Again.

He made a mental note to thank iwaizumi later on.

It was from there that oikawa started to teach kageyama everything he wanted to know. He was the one that kept an eye on kageyama whenever he gets pushy. Oikawa became his rock without him realising.

When oikawa graduated from middle school, he didn’t stop loving kageyama. He couldn’t stop looking out for kageyama. 

Purposefully taking the long way to pass by kageyama’s school when he knew volleyball practice was going on. Secretly talked to kindaichi and kunimi about kageyama. Dragging iwaizumi along to every match where he could see kageyama. All these chasings he did for almost four years of his life.

He saw kageyama messing up in court. He saw the walls in kageyama crumbled when he got switched out. Witnessing his love making mistakes he didn’t do while oikawa was there just broke his heart.

He wanted to help kageyama so badly. He needed kageyama to be in the same school as he does.

That’s why the news of kageyama enrolling into a different high school didn’t sit well with him for a few weeks. His first few days of practice with the new first years were a complete mess. He couldn’t imagine kageyama with a team with people he never met. He didn’t want kageyama to be out of reach. He needed to be with kageyama. He needed-

Blotches of pain and weight covered his heart. He wishes that this is all a dream. As much as he loves to complain about being in high school, for once he wanted to stay longer. If it means seeing kageyama more frequently, he’s willing.

Being in a team he knows nothing about made him worry. Kageyama being surrounded by new faces just adds the cherry on top. 

Kageyama could get hurt.

Kageyama could fall in love. 

He didn’t want to see the day someone would gently hold kageyama’s hands the way he always wanted to. He didn’t want to see the day kageyama would have that stupid cute blushy face and it’s not because of him. He didn’t want anyone else to make kageyama’s heart flutter.

Then, the first friendly match happened.

Two things shook oikawa to the very core:

\- The short one that jumps high. The one that could spike kageyama’s toss.  
\- The way kageyama looked at the one with glasses. Those weren’t the looks you give towards a normal teammate.

He's worried. This could be it. His heart is getting cloudy. The harsh wind could scream that he's making his own conclusion. The vast sea could splash him with the truth and yet it couldn't fix what has been done.

Still, oikawa holds onto the thin string of hope for his love. Thinking that he could focus on anything but kageyama. 

And he did. He did it flawlessly. No more chasing and asking around. Even though it kills him. Everything seems as cold as it did before he found his love. Nothing feels right. It felt as if the world turned against him.

Of course, the bliss of ignorance didn't last forever. Just as fast as he noticed the way kageyama’s gaze towards the boy in glasses, he knew it's the end of his love that he was holding onto so tightly.

The cold darkness of night hid oikawa well behind the trees. But the moonlight didn't hide the confession. It didn't hide how the two figures are holding onto each other so tightly.

The silent night hid the sound of oikawa’s heart breaking into pieces. But it didn't hide the words of love being exchanged between the two. It didn't hide the soft sound of kisses between them.

It seems like oikawa will once again bear the weights and pains of life alone.

A tear fell down before he could feel it. Love is a ridiculous thing. Oikawa smiled softly, silently wishing his love to be as happy as he deserved.

He walks away. Leaving kageyama and tsukishima inside their own world.

  
  


┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ☪︎⋆

┊ ⊹. ┊

✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚✩

**“One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life. That word is love.”**

But iwaizumi proves it wrong. Love didn’t free him from anything. The only thing he got from love is more weight and pain. He hates it.

Iwaizumi hates the feeling of wanting to hold oikawa’s hand, to embrace him in a hug, to kiss him silly and to shower him with everything he has to offer to the world. He hates it that he loves oikawa tooru.

He hates it more when he knows that oikawa has someone that he loves and yet, iwaizumi couldn’t stop loving him....

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve reached the end! Thank you for reading and tbh i was surprised at myself when i wrote the iwa’s side. Hope you enjoyed and don’t forget to send the stars your wishes!
> 
> I actually found the quote at the beginning from a pic i saw and i was listening to the song i linked and I’m like🧍 Yeah
> 
> [My twitter ^_^ you can also find my curious cat account there!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/minappletea)


End file.
